<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splash by fieryanmitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264136">Splash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu'>fieryanmitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Gift-fic for an anon on Tumblr] </p><p>A Tasuku/Reader one-shot about the two of them spending some alone time at the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift-fic for an anon on Tumblr! Their request was for a Tasuku/Reader story about them spending some time together at the beach! Since the anon said that I could choose the personality, I went with a shy female reader who surprises us with a bit of a mischievous streak! For some more context, the reader is a worker at a flower shop and she is already in an established relationship with Tasuku. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the bell above the door ring, you looked up from the bouquet that you were wrapping and saw that the person who had walked in was none other than your boyfriend. It had only been a few months since the two of you had started dating, and you still felt shy calling him that. Even thinking about him that way made your face heat up.</p><p>“Tasuku! I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” you greeted him with a smile. “Are you here to pick something up for Tsumugi?”</p><p>“Yeah, he realized that he ran out of fertilizer, so he wanted me to pick up a couple of bags.”</p><p>“Give me just a second. I’ll grab it for you once I finish wrapping this bouquet,” you replied.</p><p>“Take your time. I’ll just look around while I wait.”</p><p>Hearing Tsumugi’s name made you remember how thankful you were to the blue-haired man. It was only with his intervention that you’d managed to work up the nerve to ask Tasuku out on a date, after all.</p><p>Once you’d put the finishing touches on the bouquet and gently set it aside in the flower cooler, you stepped into the back room and grabbed two bags of the brand of fertilizer that you knew Tsumugi favoured.</p><p>Seeing you bringing out the fertilizer, Tasuku quickly walked back over to the counter to join you. As he walked over, you took another glance at him and noticed that his skin was much darker than it had been when you saw him a few days ago.</p><p>“Did you get a tan since I last saw you, Tasuku?”</p><p>“Hmm? I guess it must have been from yesterday. A few of us went to the beach to help out Omi’s friend at their beach hut.”</p><p>“Really? That sounds fun… I haven’t been to the beach in a long time,” you responded wistfully. “I would love to go sometime, too, but my friends aren’t really into the beach.”</p><p>You turned to the cash register and quickly punched in the total for the two bags of fertilizer. As you began to write out a receipt, you didn’t notice that Tasuku had fallen silent.</p><p>“Okay, so the total is 1,320 yen with tax.”</p><p>Tasuku counted out the money into the coin tray and then hefted up the fertilizer in his arms. However, rather than turning to leave, he stared at you with a thoughtful look. You weren’t used to being scrutinized like this and you felt a blush creep up your neck.</p><p>“Is-Is there dirt on my face or something?” you asked self-consciously, rubbing at your cheek automatically.</p><p>After another moment of silence, Tasuku finally opened his mouth.</p><p>“You have a day off on Friday, right? Let’s go to the beach together.”</p><p>It took a second for his words to sink in, and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Th-the beach? But weren’t you just there?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you want to go, right? So, let’s go,” he replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders, his eyes pointedly not meeting your gaze.</p><p>As if his embarrassment were contagious, your eyes flickered down to stare at your hands, but you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ahhh, the breeze feels so nice!” you exclaimed as a warm wind blew past you.</p><p>“I’m glad it’s not too hot today, or this wouldn’t be as pleasant,” Tasuku responded as he finished setting up the parasol over your towels and bags. “Was there anything you wanted to do?”</p><p>“Hmmm, do you mind if we just walk along the water first?” you asked. You would rather bury your head into the sand before you admitted to Tasuku that you wanted to stroll around because it meant you didn’t have to stare at his half naked body directly. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a nice body – rather, it was <em>too</em> nice, and staring at it made the blood rush to your head.</p><p>“Sure, that sounds fine to me. It’ll be refreshing to feel the water around our feet.”</p><p>As you were about to head towards the water, Tasuku’s hand suddenly enveloped one of yours. You were sure that there must be a goofy grin on your face and that your skin was as red as if it were sunburned, but you happily leaned into his side as you walked.</p><p>Once you reached the water’s edge, you giggled as the waves washed over your ankles. You never would have dreamt that Tasuku would have offered to take you to the beach. Especially since he had grumbled the whole car ride to the beach about how much of a pain it had been when he had been here last week. Yet, here he was again. The thought that he had wanted to make you happy, despite his own indifference about the beach, made you feel like you were floating on cloud nine.</p><p>With a spring in your step, the two of you strolled in a comfortable silence until you suddenly spotted something glistening in the sand in front of you. Kneeling, you saw that it was a beautiful, iridescent seashell.</p><p>“Ah, Tasuku, look at this! Isn’t this seashell gorgeous?” you asked, plucking it out of the sand carefully.</p><p>“Mmm, I guess so?”</p><p>“This would look amazing in the terrarium I’m making… Maybe I can even make it into a seaside theme…” you murmured to yourself as your mind turned back to work, where you had recently begun working on some decorative terrariums.</p><p>“Do you want to look for more?” Tasuku interrupted.</p><p>At the sound of his deep voice, you suddenly realized that you’d completely zoned out and you flushed furiously.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ignore you! And it’s fine! I’m sure that looking for seashells would be boring – we should do something that you’ll enjoy more.”</p><p>Rather than responding, Tasuku walked past you and began sifting through the sand ahead with his hands. You could feel a hot feeling catch in your throat. Tasuku was always a bit brusque, and sometimes you weren’t quite sure what he was thinking. However, it was moments like this that reminded you of why you had fallen head over heels for him. He was a bit clumsy, but his actions always showed how kind he was deep down inside.</p><p>“Is something like this okay?” he asked, showing you another small shell.</p><p>“Yes, that’s perfect!”</p><p>Soon, you were both crouched down shifting around in the sand, excitedly showing off the seashells that you found to each other. After setting aside another pretty shell, you looked up to see Tasuku bent over in front of you.</p><p>Suddenly, you felt an irresistible and childish urge. Before you could really think about it too much, you cupped your hands and dipped it in the water in front of you… and sent a huge splash of water right over Tasuku.</p><p>“GAAH!” Tasuku sputtered, whipping around to glare at you. The look on his face under his wet hair caused you to giggle uncontrollably.</p><p>“You think that’s funny, huh?” he growled.</p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry,” you apologized through your laughs. “I-I couldn’t h-help it!”</p><p>Your boyfriend gave you an unamused look, but it was quickly replaced with a devilish smirk that made your heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Well, two can play at that game. I hope you’re ready to reap what you sow.”</p><p>And, then, suddenly, Tasuku’s handsome face was in front of yours. The next second, you were screaming as he hoisted you over his shoulder.</p><p>“Tasukuuuuu!!” you shrieked. Your scream only rose in volume as you were subsequently tossed into the air and landed in the ocean with a giant splash.</p><p>You spluttered and coughed as you brought your head out of the salty water. After you regained your footing in the shallow water and pushed your wet hair out of your face, you could only glare balefully at your boyfriend.</p><p>“That was a dirty move!” you exclaimed.</p><p>Tasuku only snorted and shrugged, pretending to play innocent. Wanting to wash that smirk off of his face, you dipped your hands into the water again and splashed him once more. With a yelp, he sent a wave of water back at you, and, soon, the two of you were laughing as you kept splashing each other. He even managed to toss you into the water again, despite your protests.</p><p>Finally, when you were both tired out from chasing each other in the water under the hot sun, you trudged back up to the shore. It was at that moment that you realized you had completely forgotten about your seashells, which you had been piling on the sand earlier.</p><p>“Ah, they’re all gone!” you lamented as you scanned the area where you had been searching earlier.</p><p>“They must have washed away with the waves,” Tasuku remarked. “We can look again for more, but how about we get you dried off first and grab a bite to eat?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me! I want to try that curry you talked about!” you responded with a smile, taking the hand that he offered you.</p><p>“Uh, that was definitely a one-time thing. Please don’t expect them to have that there normally…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this short little story! It’s a different style than how I usually write (this might be my first attempt at second-person POV, now that I think about it), so please do leave a comment and let me know what you all thought! Thanks again for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>